


The Beauty of Home

by SelenaTerna



Series: Time Petals Prompt Fics [7]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nice scenery, One of those moments in between, Prompt Fic, Romance, Unspoken fluffitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaTerna/pseuds/SelenaTerna
Summary: The Doctor takes Rose somewhere a little different, this time.





	The Beauty of Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goingtothetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/gifts).



> Hello lovelies!
> 
> This is my response to the Time Petals drabble prompt 'sunrise'. As usual, it's not exactly a drabble, but let's pretend it is. It's set in a quiet moment in between adventures (take your pick as to which). This is a companion piece to 'The Good and the Bad', but it can also be read as a standalone.
> 
> Thanks to mountaingirlheidi for helping me pick a location! I might have fallen in love with the pictures she sent of this place. Just stunning, and my meagre words will never do it justice. I'm dedicating this little fic to her because I know she misses home and also because she's such an amazing friend. <3 
> 
> This is unbeta'ed, so please excuse any mistakes.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

“Couldn’t this wait until later?” Rose yawned as she stumbled along. “We travel in a _time machine-_ we could have slept in and still arrive now!”

“Oi, stop your moanin!” The Doctor called back over his shoulder as he strode ahead. “And keep up! Trust me, Rose, you don’t want to miss this.”

Rose sighed as she sped up. “I could really murder a cup of tea right about now,” she grumbled, thinking longingly of TARDIS. “Wouldn’t have killed us to stop for tea before we left.”

The Doctor took her hand as she came up beside him. “Stop fussin’ Rose- we’re almost there.”

“A dock?” She asked blearily, blinking in the greying light. “Why are we at a dock? Did some alien land here or something? And where is _here_ , anyway?”

“Nope, no aliens. And we’re in the Apgar Village.” He slipped his arm behind her shoulders, guiding her gently along until they stood at the edge of the dock, where he plonked himself down, his long legs dangling over the edge. “Might as well get comfy,” he said in that infuriatingly matter-of-fact tone he used when he knew something and wasn’t letting on.

Rolling her eyes and muttering about stubborn old Time Lords, she dropped down beside him and rubbed her eyes, gazing blearily at what seemed to be mountains.

“So where is this Apgar Village? I mean, it looks like earth. ’S on earth, right?”

“Yes, we’re on earth- in Montana, the United States of America, in August of the year 2010,” he rattled off, his blue eyes watching the horizon intently.

“So what are we doin’ here then?” she yawned. “If there’s no aliens, no weird happenings, what we lookin’ for?”

“You’ll see,” was all he said. “Wait for it.”

“Wha?” she mumbled, looking absently, trying to keep her eyes open. “Where? I- oh!”

Because _now_ she saw it; behind the mountains, the sky was becoming lighter, with soft shades of pink and orange slowly breaking up the early morning grey.

“Oh,” she breathed, leaning forward, suddenly alert, and watched, unconsciously holding her breath as the sun made its way overhead, the lake reflecting the gorgeous colours in the sky. She felt the Doctor’s arm slip about her shoulders and absently leaned into him as she gazed at the stunning sight before her. 

All too soon, it was over and the sun was in place overhead, shining onto the lake and casting into full light the breathtaking mountains surrounding them. 

“S’beautiful,” Rose whispered, resting her head on his shoulder and snuggling into the leather.

“Yes,” he said just as softly, leaning his head on hers.

They sat quietly for a moment, enjoying the beautiful tranquility of the place, knowing that all too soon they’d have to leave.

“It’s nice to see beauty in new places, but sometimes, it’s nice to see the beauty of home,” he said gruffly. “Thought maybe you’d like to see something different this time. I like to visit earth, me.”

Rose’s heart squeezed, and she thought she understood, just a little, remembering what it had felt like to watch the earth burn. But she still had her planet to come back to; the Doctor didn’t. And despite that, he wanted to help her appreciate her home, her own planet, taking her to places she’d never thought to see and appreciate all they had offer.

Swallowing, she turned to thank him, to tell him what his thoughtfulness meant to her, and found him looking straight at her, his blue eyes intense, as though they could see right into her.

With those eyes burning into her, she found she couldn’t say anything at all and gazed at him just as intently, her eyes trying say what her lips couldn’t.

He smiled then; that daft, beautiful smile of his and lifted a hand to gently brush her cheek, not saying a word.

He didn’t need to.

She knew.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me on Tumblr! I'm at countessselena.tumblr.com.


End file.
